


溶珂 第四章

by Hildesanders



Series: 溶珂 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, GB, 女A男O, 女攻男受 - Freeform, 第四爱 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildesanders/pseuds/Hildesanders
Summary: alpha乖乖女xOmega不良少年





	溶珂 第四章

“废话少说，要上赶紧上。”  
严珂是个做事简单粗暴的人。  
看你顺眼，马上就能请你吃顿饭；看你不顺眼，直接冲你脑袋来上一拳也有可能。  
李子溶那几个动作把他挑逗的身体更加空虚寂寞，渴望被alpha占有标记。恨不得立刻脱下衣服，跟她做所有那些以前他所不齿的事情。  
夏天衣服穿的都少。  
严珂上身就穿了一个短袖，都不用费劲一脱，稍微使点劲就能扯下来。下身穿的是藏蓝的校服长裤，宽松肥大，看起来像穿着一个麻袋。但以前李子溶看见他穿着这条裤子时，都会自动想到那双看似瘦弱，却被肌肉包裹着的长腿的模样。  
严珂不注重打扮，但脸长得好看，身材也好。穿什么别人都觉得好看。当然了，不穿更好看。  
李子溶被那句“要上赶紧上”弄得大脑一片空白，等她反应过来就看见严珂光着上半身看着自己。  
少年平时总披着那件肥大的校服外套，看起来身材瘦弱。偶尔跟那些身材高大健硕的男生站在一起，还有几分弱不禁风的味道。但当他脱下衣服，赤裸着上半身，你就会发现明白什么叫“穿衣显瘦，脱衣有肉”。  
逐渐长成的身体线条越发硬朗，但还带有少年特有的青涩和单薄。不良少年之间的打架斗殴让他每块肌肉都得到了充分的锻炼，每次受伤留下的伤疤让他看起来男人味十足。可不知道是不是因为Omega这一生理原因，无论怎么长他都是没有长成那种浑身都是大块肌肉的猛男，反而让他套上衣服后看起来瘦弱到不堪一击。  
李子溶哪里在现实生活中看见过男人的裸体？  
她脸瞬间就变得通红，眼睛开始涣散游离，努力了好几次都没做到一副什么事都没发生的镇定模样来直视严珂。全然不像刚刚那副强硬的模样。  
严珂看着她那副羞答答的样子，笑了。  
“脱个衣服就害羞了？那一会儿你操我的时候怎么办？”  
正所谓物以类聚，人以群分。  
常年跟一群混混流氓混在一起，严珂张嘴说出的话难免带着痞气。  
他不再像刚刚那样一副宁死不屈，你敢日我我就跟你同归于尽的模样，反而变成了一个调戏姑娘的流氓。越说越来劲儿，话也越说越露骨。  
毕竟李子溶没到发情期，就算严珂到了发情期，打了抑制剂后的他勉强能克制住自己想要翘起屁股求被日的本能。用话语将这个小姑娘弄得害羞脸红，不知道的可能以为他才是那个alpha，对方是他要标记的Omega。  
他试图用话语挽回自己的尊严。  
严珂想不明白为什么自己又强又能打的人会是个Omega，而她这种弱不禁风的小姑娘却是alpha？  
情欲被药劲儿削弱，要被日的不甘却在他心里增生。  
本来脸就已经通红的李子溶，被他的三言两语羞得脸更红了。  
“你别说了！”  
她下意识伸手去捂他的嘴。两个人本来就离得近，她这么一扑，直接把严珂扑到了地上。  
Omega无论男女，一般都身型娇小，远远比不上同龄的alpha。然而身为alpha的李子溶发育迟缓，现在还是个不到一米六的小萝卜。身为Omega的严珂靠着自己后天的不懈努力，硬生生长到一米八，高出李子溶二十多厘米。  
李子溶原本想捂他的嘴，身高上的不足让她奋力一扑却碰不到对方的嘴，推着严珂的胸把他压倒在地。  
几分钟之内，严珂这个高一开学就打遍全校无对手的校霸被推到了两次。  
第一次被舔着后颈，害他差点没忍住求对方上他。  
第二次被推到在地时，罪魁祸首的手还按在他的胸上。  
“你...！！”  
又惊又气的呼喊没有让对方把“爪子”拿走，李子溶反而下意识揉一下。  
这下轮到严珂开始脸红了。  
作为未来的生育母体，有的男性Omega在青春期时胸部就开始发育。他们不会像女性那样发育出丰满的胸部，而是隆起小小的柔软弧度。市场上还有专门为他们发明的胸罩。  
严珂属于青春期胸部不发育的Omega，但比起身上其他硬邦邦的部分，他的胸柔软的多。  
本来上面身子就光着，李子溶这一扑，直接把那两块软弱握在手里。  
她没想到会是软的，以为会和这位不良少年看起来一样硬邦邦的。奇妙的触感让她揉了一下后还想再揉一下。  
红色的肉粒在与她掌心的摩擦中渐渐立起变硬，它的变化让李子溶觉得好玩有趣。于是她恶趣味地多摩擦了几下，还有指尖去勾挑严珂的乳缝。  
没有开发的身体敏感的不像话，李子溶这几个动作细小到可以无视，却让严珂整个人都不好了。  
他感觉有电流从乳尖划过，那电流点燃了他内心的欲望和空虚。他突然感觉自己被打通了某个不好方面的任督二脉，一下子把握了整个身体的情况，因为他感觉下面就像一个空虚的瓶子，等着物体的填满。力气在逐渐消失，身体在逐渐发软，他甚至感觉有液体正在慢慢流出。  
类似“小妹妹这么容易就湿了？真是骚得很。”这种污言秽语在他脑海里翻滚出无数，他以前只当是个乐听着，哪想到会有一天可以用在自己身上。  
李子溶不知道他内心戏这么多，在严珂胸部的奇妙发现让她爱不释手，几乎不想放开。她只是揉，甚至可以说连揉都算不上，像是小猫踩奶那样轻轻按压。没按几次严珂就感觉自己渴望对方做得更多，可偏偏李子溶的动作只停留在这一步。  
“别按了！你现在低下头去咬它都行！”  
这句话严珂差点脱口而出，但残留的理智制止了他，最后流出口的是一句“...操，你快点。”  
亲它，咬它，甚至现在脱了裤子操他都行。总之别再磨他了，给他来个痛快的。  
李子溶看着脸色潮红，看起来明显比以前更温柔的严珂，只感觉奇妙的情感在心中萌发。  
她突然想到了那次小巷子中的心跳砰砰，想到了那次意外撞进他怀里时他的举动。  
那次让她感觉严珂不像外界说的那么可怕，其实他也是个好人。后来小巷子事件跟张紫琪让她对严珂的好感和错认为的爱意消失殆尽，可现在她看着那个强忍着娇喘的少年，听着他尾调上扬的沙哑声音，竟然有一种两个人是相爱已久才发生关系的错觉。  
或许，她真的已经爱上了严珂？  
“快点？现在就要开始吗？”  
李子溶来的这么一句话让严珂感觉头都大了。  
他这边都想着快点结束，那边现在却还没有开始？  
“姑奶奶，你还想怎么样？”  
李子溶的手终于放开了他的胸。她的手伸向了他的脸同时，将脸也慢慢靠近。  
“开始之前...不应该先接吻吗？”  
少女情怀总是诗，连这种被发情期逼出来的性爱都恨不得做的罗曼蒂克一点。可惜，跟她做爱的是严珂，那个视诗情画意为脑子发抽的严珂。  
严珂用自己仅剩的那些力气将李子溶反压身下，将手伸进她裤子里去掏她的大宝贝。  
“是你他妈的要干我的，现在衣服都脱了，你还跟我玩这一套？”  
少年粗糙的手指摩擦着她的阴茎，让这位连自撸都没做过的少女一下子被快感埋没，险些爽的叫出了声。  
被反扑在地的她盯着严珂的脸，突然感觉自己又是那只被追捕的猎物。过往由他而起的愤怒与痛苦将刚才那些少女情怀烧得一干二净。  
她是白痴吗？！  
爱上严珂？  
开什么玩笑，那明明就是垂死前恐惧的心跳。  
李子溶挣扎出手将后颈上贴着的最后一个抑制帖摘掉。空气中属于她的味道明显变浓，让严珂的脸色明显一变。  
“不要急，马上就来干你。”  
少女彻底扔掉羞涩，回忆起的过往经历让她说出这番话时几乎咬牙切齿。  
现在，她要当那只追捕猎物的猛兽。


End file.
